Bedsores, also called pressure sores or pressure ulcers, are skin and tissue injuries from prolonged pressure applied to the skin. Bedsores most commonly develop on the skin covering bony parts of the body, such as hips, heels, and ankles. Bedsores are a significant threat to patients with a medical condition which limits their ability to change position, such as a patient confined to a bed for an extended period of time. These bedsores can develop quickly and become a severe health issue requiring costly treatment. The medical facility must typically bear the cost of bedsores, which puts a strain on the finances of the healthcare provider. It is typically far less expensive to prevent bedsores than it is to treat bedsores that have developed.
Bedsores are prevented by having the patient change positions frequently in order to avoid pressure and stress being placed on vulnerable areas for extended time periods. These position changes should take place about every two hours, although each treatment plan is unique to the patient.